kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Guren
Main= Guren is one of the main characters from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a human man with spiky, purple hair, brown eyes, a pony tail and a cape. Sometimes he also wears a more or less complete, golden armor with a horned helmet. He is a major antagonist of the Karuma ark and Karuma's most loyal servant. Guren is so loyal, he would give up his own life to protect Karuma from any harm. He is a powerful magician, who mainly uses energy attacks and barriers. More content will be added soon... Anime Guren first appears in Karuma's dimension with Karuma (who is levitating in mid air) and her other servants Goura and Anju standing on three rock pillars, where Karuma gives them orders. Guren and Goura often get into arguments about who is Karuma's best servant, while Karuma and Anju try to calm them down. Manga It is unknown when Karuma and her servants are introduced in the Manga, as so far they have only appeared in the manga series' dev sketches sections. Guren's introduction and the Karuma ark in the Manga have still to be found and require further research. Ingame He appears in two of the SNES Kishin Douji Zenki games, Den Ei Rei Bu and Tenchi Meidou. In these games, he is both a major character and a boss. Den Ei Rei Bu Guren is very special in this game, as he is the only character, besides Goura and Karuma, who is fought twice as a boss. What makes him different from Karuma and Goura is, that while Guren is also fought twice, his first battle is an anime sequence battle, while his second battle has him as a jump-and-run boss. This stands in contrast to Goura's and Karuma's battles which are anime sequence only. Den Ei Rei Bu Karuma is very special in this game, as she is the only character, besides Goura, who is fought twice in the anime sequence battles. Karuma's other servant Guren doesn't count here, as he is also fought twice, but his the first battle is an anime sequence battle, while his second battle has him as a jump-and-run boss. This stands in contrast to Goura's and Karuma's battles. |-|Ingame stats and behaviour= Den Ei Rei Bu Guren's Anime Sequence Battle Guren first appears shortly after Chibi Zenki has defeated a snake-like Karuma Beast in a deep well. Guren is quick but prefers a defensive fighting style where he counters Zenki's moves with his own. Guren's most basic attack has him throw one or more punches at his enemy. These punches can be avoided by moving out of the way. They can also be blocked, but Zenki will take a slight anmount of damage if he blocks this attack. Guren can always take a swing at his foe. His brawling skills are not dependent on his special bars, but the anmount of swings he takes at Zenki is dependent on his power bar. The higher Guren's power, the more swings he will take, causing slightly more damage. When Guren has one or more special bars left, he will use up one of them if he attacks with one of his special attacks or recovers his health. His weak and medium strength special attacks have him shoot one or multiple pink fire balls at his opponent. The weak verson causes slightly more damage than the strongest version of his punches, while he medium strength version causes a medium anmount of damage. His strong special attack has Guren create doubles of himself which will unite whith his real self. After that, he will charge up his palm and shoot a black hole with stars at his enemy, which deals a large anmount of damage and knocks the foe down if it connects. If Guren has the advantage (green tear) and a full powerbar, he say "Jakub-Yusenko", leap into the air and shoot a large, blue fire ball at his opponent. If it hits, the foe will be knocked down and lose about 2/3 of their health bar. Just keep in mind that all special attacks can be avoided, blocked or even reflected. If blocked, their damage will be reduced slightly. If Zenki avoids a medium or stronger special move, he will still survive the attack, even if his health is too low. The same goes for his enemy. Guren's jump-and-run Boss Battle Guren later reappears before Karuma's first Anime Sequence Battle. He can be found in a cave with many stalactites and stalagmites where he hovers in mid-air, waiting for Chiaki. Once Chiaki reaches Guren's location, he will challenge her to a battle which causes her to call Chibi Zenki, who then takes over. Guren starts out on the right side of the screen. He stays there for a few seconds and then flyes off screen. While being off screen, Guren will drop three large, orange/red fire balls at Zenki's location. Zenki can avoid them by jumping away. But if he gets hit, Chibi Zenki will lose one heart and start doing a funny dance on the fire while screaming. While Guren is on screen, Zenki can shoot fire balls at him, causing Guren's coloration to gradually change into a reddish tone. This kinda serves as an indicator of his remaining health and is the same for other jump-and-run stage bosses. When Guren is down to about 1/2 of his health, he will start moving faster and now drop five green fire balls instead of the previous three orange/red ones. These burn longer and are harder to avoid, but will still cause the same damage to Zenki and the same funny reaction. Once Guren's health is depleted, he will scream "Gyaaahhhg!" and explode like the other ingame bosses. After that, Chiaki will meet up with Zenki and the scene will cut to Chiaki talking to Karuma in the intro of Karuma's first Anime Sequence Battle. Tenchi Meidou More about his appearance, health, aggressiveness and card use in this game will be added soon. |-|Gallery= Anime With Goura Guren goura anime 2.png|in Episode 18 Guren goura anime.png|in Episode 21 With armor Guren anime 4.png|in Episode 2 Guren anime 5.png|in Episode 2 Without armor Guren anime.png|in Episode 21 Guren anime 2.png|in Episode 21 Games Den Ei Rei Bu Anime sequence battle guren den ei rei bu.png|Chiaki and Zenki VS Guren Guren Anime Sequence Battle.png|The beginning of the battle between Zenki and Guren Guren Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Guren as he appears in the anime sequence battles Guren Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|Guren avoiding an attack Guren Den Ei Rei Bu 3.png|Guren avoiding an attack Guren jump and run boss battle.png|The jump-and-run boss battle against Guren. He attacks by flying offscreen and throwing fireballs, causing Zenki to do a funny dance on the fire and getting hurt. This can be avoided by jumping out of the way. Guren Den Ei Rei Bu 4.png|Guren as he appears in his jump-and-run sequence boss battle Guren Den Ei Rei Bu 5.png|Guren dying, after being defeated by Chibi Zenki Multiplayer guren icon den ei rei bu.png|Guren's icon in the hidden VS mode menu Den Ei Rei Bu multiplayer Goura VS Guren.PNG|Goura fighting Guren in the two player versus mode Tenchi Meidou Guren Tenchi Meidou.png|Guren as he appears in Battle Mode Category:Stubs Category:Humans Category:Evil Category:Male